It's a Date
by Chell
Summary: What happens if the White Hunters and the Sailor Soldiers got to know each other? It sure is going to be catastrophic


It

It's a Date 

By Chell 

Rating: G

Disclaimer:The characters used here are not mine and there's no money coming from this fic so please don't sue me.

Overview: What happens if the White Hunters and the Sailor Soldiers got to know each other? It sure is going to be catastrophic 

It was a usual day in the flower shop.There were still no girls around to disturb their peaceful work. Ken was moving a pot of orchid to its proper place. Yoji was sitting in the counter fixing a bouquet of roses, which was not really for business use; but for his personal use later in the evening. Meanwhile, Aya and Omi were outside the shop watering and fixing the plants. 

Their moment of peace soon ended when a girl with a ton of books passed by their shop and tripped sending all of her books flying everywhere. Her face was only a few feet away from hitting the ground when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist saving her from kissing the floor. 

"Are you alright, miss?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." 

One second Yoji was in the counter next he was already outside watching the commotion. 

"Whoa!! That's a nice girl you caught there, Omi. But I think you should be doing that somewhere more private. hehe" Yoji said while he helped Aya picked up the girls books. 

"Yoji! Don't compare me from yourself! I am not like you!!! I am far different from you!! You know!" 

"Yeah! Yeah! Why don't you help us pick her books instead of just whining there and wasting her precious time. You're the only one who's sitting duck there! Quack! Quack!" 

"Yoji, I think you'd better stop teasing him 'coz someone might get hurt, you know." Well, that's Ken who's always stands as the referee when a dual starts. He too, starts to help pick up the books lying on the ground. "You sure are carrying a lot of books. College life must be really hectic. But you know what, you don't look like you're already in college" 

"Well, I am still in high school…" 

"WHAT!!!!" cried the three guys. Of course, Aya just stared at her. 

"…. Uhhh… well… I need these books for my research…actually, I'm returning them to the library." 

"I'm sorry to have been rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves." There goes the playboy after gaining his composure. "I'm Yoji, this guy here is Omi, that's Ken, and the redhead is Aya." 

"I'm Ami. It's nice meeting you." 

"The pleasure is all mine." as he flashed his most irresistible smile towards her. 

"Ahem.. Yoji, I thought you are not interested in high school girls. Besides, I think I can see your girlfriend heading this way." Ken whispered to his ear and points towards the direction of a young lady. 

"Well.. it's really nice meeting you guys. Thanks anyway but I really have to go." 

"Hey Omi, why don't you help her carry her books? You're also going to the library, right?" Ken suggested and at the same time dropped the books on his hands. 

The following afternoon, Ken was practicing soccer with the children. The kids were having fun when suddenly they heard a cry from one of the players. A whistle was then heard and soon everybody gathered around the little girl. It seemed like a player bumped into the little girl quite hard, which sends her stumbling and hitting the ground quite hard. Ken surveyed the wound on her elbow and knee. Even though the wound was not really that bad, he decided to end the practice and tend the wounds of the little child. 

Ken carried the little girl and brought her to the flower shop and there he tended her wounds. 

"Ken ~ ~ ~it stings ~ ~" 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm sorry.… there, better?" 

"Un!" 

"There! It's ok now, Chibiusa" 

" * giggle giggle * Thank you Ken ~ ~ I think I better go home now." 

"Yeah, it's getting quite late. I'll walk you home then." 

As they were about to leave the shop, a customer entered the shop. 

"Have a pot of red rose?" 

"Mamoru!!" Chibiusa cried and ran towards the customer. 

"Chibiusa! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" 

"I have a soccer practice and I got myself hurt. But Ken here took care of my wounds, see." Chibiusa explained as she showed her wounds to Mamoru. 

"Here's your red rose, sir." Omi said and accepted the money. 

"I see.." facing Ken, "Thanks" 

"It's nothing" 

"Well, we'd better go now. Thanks again" Mamoru said as he waved. 

"Wait!! I haven't even introduced them to you!" Chibiusa cried. 

"Haha.. we already know each other, Chibiusa." Mamoru replied. 

"Huh?" 

"He's a frequent customer here, Chibi-chan" explained Yoji. 

"Oh! Ok! Bye then! See you again!" Chibiusa waved and together with Mamoru, they left the shop. 

"It's Saturday again! The shop is going to be packed again!! * sigh! *" 

"Ow come on Omi! I know you enjoy seeing those girls!!" 

"Shut up, Yoji! Go open the shop already!!" 

"Hai! Hai!! Ami? What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I came by to return the book I borrowed from Omi. Here! Thanks!" Ami said as she handed the book back to Omi. 

"It's nothing. I'm glad to be able to help you." 

"AMI!!" outside the shop, a group of four girls cried and dragged Ami out of the shop. 

"Who are those hunks? Why didn't you tell us that you know such cute guys??" 

"I'm sorry. I just met them a few days ago. Well, if you want to meet them, then let's go back inside the shop." 

"YES!!!" 

Days passed and both groups got to know each other better. Often, Yoji goes out with one of the girls. Actually, it's not him who asks but the girls are the one asking him to go out. At first he declined both of them but they were just too persistent. Ken and Makoto seemed to be getting along and so are Ami and Omi. I guess you can call it a perfect match since both pairs have the same interests. Usagi, like Minako and Rei, is also seducing the guys. Since Omi and Ken are already taken, they were just left with Aya and Yoji. However, Aya is out of the question. Since communication is impossible already so much more for dates and such. So… the remaining guy to pester is… Yoji. 

A week after, Ami, Omi, Makoto, and Ken had double date in a movie house. 

"Ken, are you free next Saturday? We'll be having a ball and I thought that maybe you could be my partner. Is that alright with you?" Makoto asked coyly. 

"Sure, why not! I'm free that day." 

Ami then looked at Omi who also nodded in agreement. 

"So, it's settled then! We'll pick you up." Ken said. 

"I wonder how will Yoji handle those two girls?" Omi said as he remembered that both Rei and Minako are after Yoji. Since Usagi has Mamoru, she won't have any problem about dates. 

"No!! Yoji and I will be going to the ball together!!" cried Rei at Minako. 

"No! No! it should be me and him!! Why don't you go with Aya!! He still is available!!" Minako retorted. 

The guys in the flower shop just watched and sighed at the sight. 

"Ummm…Why don't we do it this way." Ami interrupted. "Why don't you two have a match, whoever wins, wins the date." 

" * sigh!! * I can't believe this!! I'm dating high school girls!! And now, I'm a prize!!" Yoji said out loud but no one seemed to have heard him. 

"But the loser will be left with no one to date with." Said Makoto. "I don't think that would be a good idea." Then all heads turned in the direction of Aya. 

"DON'T even think about it!" he grunted. 

"Come on Aya, just this once. Besides, they said that there is a contest and whoever wins that contest wins a big amount of cash." Omi said. 

"I'm not going to date anyone." Aya said. "You go and find yourselves another guy!" 

"So, this is what we do, whoever drinks the most number of bottle of sake wins the date with me tomorrow. Okay?" Yoji asked both the girls and placed a tray of sake on the table. Both girls nodded in agreement. "Okay, you can start now." 

The next night, the girls entered the ball together with their partners. 

"Ken, how come Yoji is not here yet?" Makoto asked him. 

"Maybe they were just late." 

"Who won the match" Ami asked. 

"I heard that it was Rei." Ken replied. 

"Minako must really be depressed!" Mamoru said as Usagi clings to his arm. 

"Minako! I thought you are going to a ball? Why aren't you dressed yet??" Artemis the cat asked a still shocked Minako. " * sigh * she's hopeless!!" 

"WHY!!!!! WHY!!!!! Why is this happening to me!!!" Minako cried and grabbed Artemis and almost choked him to death. "Ohhhhh!!!! My head hurts!!!! I'll get you Rei!!!! You may have won this time but I'll get you!!!! Mark my words!!!" cried Minako and she fell on her bed fast asleep since she has not yet recovered from the wine last night. 

"Rei! Rei! Wake up!! You're date is waiting for you!!" her grandfather entered the room and shook her to wake her up. Yoji then entered the room to see what was happening and found Rei still sleeping. 

"Well, I guess she can't handle that much of sake." Yoji told himself and turned to Rei's grandfather and said, "Well, I don't think she'll be waking if ever she did, she'll be complaining of a headache. I guess I better be leaving then." 

"I guess. She's going to be very disappointed. But that's her fault! She drank too much." Her grandfather said. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have fun myself." Yoji thought to himself and headed towards the direction of the bars in town. 

- The End - 


End file.
